Avery Wilshere
Avery Wilshere, a character in the Platinum series, is a professional pop singer and one of your love interests. (S)he is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance The player can choose the gender as well as the look of Avery. Personality Avery is warm, personable, and encouraging. Fiona says Avery’s narrative is close to the truth although it is still crafted by publicists like herself. Chapters Platinum Platinum * Chapter 1: Stars In Your Eyes * Chapter 2: Headlines * Chapter 3: Lift Me Up * Chapter 4: On Fire * Chapter 5: Pack Your Bags * Chapter 6: Knockout * Chapter 7: Can't Stop * Chapter 8: Down To The Wire * Chapter 9: Famous * Chapter 10: Hurricane * Chapter 11: Why Do I Relationships Your Character Your Character meets Avery for the first time when he/she stops by your smoothie shop and interrupts you while you are singing along to the music playing in your earbuds. Avery compliments your singing, and you overhear that Avery is performing that night at a small venue. You can choose to leave your job and go to the concert (premium scene) or continue working and hope you make it on time. If you choose not to go, you miss the concert but run into Avery outside of the venue. Avery offers to drop you home and you accept; he/she also asks if you would like to show him/her around the area (premium scene). If you choose not to, he/she drops you off at your home and invites you to audition for the show "One in a Million". You decide to go and after competing against other hopefuls, Avery picks you as his choice to mentor for the week. In Chapter 3, your rehearsal is rough and Avery worries about you. He/she hopes you would talk to him/her about what is troubling you. Avery says he/she sees a lot of him/herself in you, all the fear, excitement, and hope. In Chapter 6, you have the option of kissing Avery in your music video. If you choose to, your fan count will increase but you are unsure if the kiss meant anything to Avery. In Chapter 7, Avery talks to you about his/her sophomore album and that the record label will not let him/her write any songs. This makes Avery a little insecure and you have the premium option to help him/her with songwriting. After the charity fundraiser, Fiona tells you that Avery asked you to be his/her opening act at Madison Square Garden. Fiona Syed Fiona is Avery's publicity manager. Hank Hatora Hank is Avery's new driver. Ellis Knight Ellis discovered Avery's talent show video on PlayMe and signed him/her to the record company immediately. Character Customization Other Looks PT Male Avery Casual Outfit.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit PT Male Avery Casual Full View.png|Male Avery Casual Outfit Full View PT_male_Avery_-_stage_outfit.png|Male Avery Stage Outfit Platinum_Female_Avery_Wilshere_-_Casual.png|Female Avery Casual Outfit PT Female Avery Casual Outfit.png|Female Avery Casual Outfit Full View PT_female_Avery_-_stage_outfit.png|Female Avery Stage Outfit Male Avery MSG Show.jpg|Male Avery MSG Show Male Avery MSG Show Full View.jpg|Male Avery MSG Show Outfit Full View FAveryMSGShowOutfit.png|Female Avery MSG Show Outfit Female Avery MGS Show Outfit.jpg|Female Avery MSG Show Outfit Full View Male Avery Shirtless.jpg|Shirtless Male Avery Underwear.jpg|Male Avery Underwear FAveryLingerie.png|Female Avery Lingerie FemaleAveryUnderwear.png|Female Avery Lingerie Full View FAveryAsRaleigh.png|Female Avery as Raleigh MAveryAsRaleigh.png|Male Avery as Raleigh Avery Gala Dress Full.jpg|Gala Dress Full View Avery F Gala w headpiece.png|Gala Dress w/ Headpiece Avery F MoDa Gala Full.jpg|Full View of Gala Dress w/ Headpiece Male Avery MoDa Gala Suit.PNG|Black Suit PT Male Avery Black Suit.jpg|Black Suit Full View P Male Avery Pink Suit.jpg|Pink Suit P Male Avery Pink Suit Full.jpg|Full View of Pink Suit Miscellaneous Platinum Sneak Peek 1.png|Male Avery in first sneak peek Platinum Sneak Peek 4.jpg|Female Avery on the fourth sneak peek PlatinumAveryLimo.png|Avery's Limo PT Avery's stuffed dragon.jpg|MC's gift to Avery in Ch. 1 MaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Male Avery on Popular Magazine Cover FemaleAveryMagazineCover.png|Female Avery on Popular Magazine Cover Male Raleigh & Avery on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Male Avery w/ Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch. 3 Male Avery & Female Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Male Avery w/ Female Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Female Avery & Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine Cover.png|Female Avery w/ Male Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch. 3 Female Avery & Raleigh on TV Remote.png|Female Avery w/ Female Raleigh on TV Remote Magazine in Ch.3 Charttopper Magazine Cover PT MC and Male Avery Wilshere.png|MC w/ Male Avery on the magazine cover Charttopper Magazine F Avery Wilshere and MC.jpg|Female Avery & MC on Charttopper Magazine Cover SophisticationMagazine.png|Male Avery & MC on Sophistication Magazine Cover FAveryAndMCSophistication.jpg|Female Avery & MC on Sophistication Magazine Cover Avery F on Bonfire Magazine.jpg|Female Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover Avery F w MC on Bonfire Magazine.png|MC and Female Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover PT Bonfire Male Avery Magazine Cover.png|Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover MC&MAveryBonfire.jpg|Asian MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover PT Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover.jpg|Alternate MC and Male Avery on Bonfire Magazine Cover Trivia * Avery is the ninth love interest you can customize. However, Avery is the third love interest that the player can pick their gender after Hayden Young from Perfect Match and Rory Silva from HSS: Class Act. * Your Character mentions that Avery lives in London, England. * The name Avery is of English origin and means: Rules with elf-wisdom, ruler of the elves, counselor, sage, wise, descendant of Eber. The name Eber is of Hebrew origin and means "one that passes" or "anger". It's a most common variant of the Ancient German name Alberich, equivalent of Old French name Auberon (Oberon in English). In the German Mythology, Alberich is the King of the elves; this state made Oberon the king of the fairies in medieval mythology, being considered his counterpart. ** The surname Wilshere is of English and Welsh origin, which means: Settlement, tricky, capricious. * She/He shares the same name as Avery, a character in Home for the Holidays. * In The Senior, Chapter 11 if you're dating Kaitlyn, she talked about Overknight Records and mentioned about performing with Avery Wilshere. * Avery's songs include: ** Lift Me Up ** How to Start Again ** Queen of My Heart (mentioned in a premium scene in Chapter 1) * In Chapter 1, Avery ordered the mango-banana smoothie. * It is revealed in Chapter 3, that Avery is one year older than Your Character. Category:Characters Category:'Platinum' Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT Category:Musicians Category:Customizable Love Interests Category:Celebrities